The Scare
by Goddess Seshat
Summary: Finn Scare's Kurt when they are at Reginals.


"Puck, get Kurt" was all Finn managed to say before he collapsed on stage, All around him was red confetti and confused gleeks. Puck jumped off the stage and made his way to where he saw the Warblers sitting. The crowed looked on in confusion.

"Princess, where are you?" Puck yelled out. Kurt still standing made his way to the aisle, pushing Warblers out of the way.

"Puck, what's going on?" He yelled back when he was half way out of the seats.

"Princess, you have to get on stage." Puck said when he got to the Warbles section.

"Noah. What happened? Is Finn ok?" Kurt asked scared for his brother. Kurt pushed pass Wes and David straight into Puck's arms.

"He collapsed. Come on he said to get you." With that Puck grabbed Kurt's hand and started running back to the stage.

"Mike. Sam. Grab Kurt." Puck yelled to the jocks that Finn trust with his brother. He picked Kurt up and Mike and Sam grabbed his hands and pulled him on stage. Kurt pushed his way to Finn who was still lying on the floor.

"Finn." Kurt said as he knelled beside him. When Kurt saw he was pale and shaky he knew what the problem was.

"Does anyone know what he eats today?" He turned and asked the rest of New Direction. They almost all of them shook their heads.

"He only ate like two pieces of toast this morning." Sam said from the other side of Finn. Kurt nodded and looked around. He was surprised to see the Warblers on stage to.

"Ok, I need Blaine to go get my bag that I brought with me and Mike I need you to get Finn's and hurry back. Now." Blaine and Mike ran from the stage. "Mr. Shue I need your phone." When Kurt got the phone he dialed Carole's number and put it on speaker before pulling Sam down next to him and giving it to him. While this was going on the audience was quite.

"Hello?" Carole's voice sounded thru the phone.

"Carole, its Kurt. Finn collapsed on stage and he only had a couple pieces of toast today. I know how to wake him up but what do I do before that?" Kurt said and they could tell he was anxious. Mike and Blaine returned with the bags and set them next to Kurt.

"I told him he could not miss meal now, even if he was nerves. Kurt you need to check his sugar level before you wake him up." Kurt started looking thru Finn's bag and cursed when he did not find what he needed; he pushed it away and grabbed a small black case from his own bag.

"Kurt what's happening why did Finn faint." Mike asked with Tina in his arms. Kurt looked up at the group around him. When he saw who he needed he waved him over.

"Finn has Hypoglycemia. Guys this is Trent he can explain better than me since he has the same thing." Kurt said going back to work. Trent looked at the group and started talking. When Kurt was done he saw the number and wanted to hit Finn.

"Carole it like 15 points lower than normal."

"Ok you need to wake him up and get him something to drink and food. Just be careful when you do." Carole said with a little nerviness in her voice.

"Ok I will and though I don't like it, I will anyway plus maybe this will make him learn." Kurt said, he waved everyone back and sat on Finns legs. He raise his hand and

SLAP!

"FINN HUTSON WAKE UP NOW!" Kurt yelled right in Finns face. He sat up and looked around him, when he saw Kurt he smiled.

"Thanks Kurt. I kind of forgot to tell Mr. Shue." All Kurt did was point his finger at the phone in Sam's hand. His face took on a look of horror.

"Umm, Hi mom." Finn said in a small voice.

"Don't you hi mom me you are in trouble when you get home. Kurt makes sure your brother eats. Talk to you later loves you."

"Will do tell my dad I said hi, love you to bye."

"Bye mom."

"Bye" with that the phone was hung up. Finn looked at everyone and saw they were still on the stage.

"Kurt, can we get of the stage please." Finn asked looked at the boy still on his legs.

"Yes, then you are going to eat if I have to stuff it down your throat myself." With that Kurt got up and helped Finn who swayed a little till Puck got on the other side. As they made their way backstage, Mr. Shue was going to talk to the judges.

"Finn you are stupid you know that right?" Kurt said to his brother as they made their way to the Warblers greenroom.

"I am sorry Kurt, I have just had a lot on my mine lately and I forgot to tell Mr. Shue." Finn said as Wes opened the door so the group could get in. Kurt and Puck guided Finn to the couch and made him sit down. Kurt turned to Trent and asked him to get his brother some food.

"Not just that, you forgot your machine, It was not in your bag. Finn what would have happened if I did not have your doctor gives me one as well so in case you were with me you could use it." Kurt stared at his brother who looked defeated. Kurt sighed and sat next to Finn and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad please." Finn said as he started crying.

"I'm not mad Finn just worried. Remember what happened when we found out that you had this. Finn I found you passed out in the kitchen, you would not wake up. I had to call an ambulance. Finn that scared me the same as when dad had his heart attack." Kurt said and just held his brother with tears in his eyes. Trent came back with Mr. Shue right behind him.

"Here this should be good for now." Trent said handing over a small sub sandwich and salad plus a bottle of blue Gatorade. Kurt smiled and took it from him.

"Finn eat all this I don't care if you like it or not." Finn just nodded and started eating the sandwich first. Taking slips of his drink every few bits.

"Kurt, you ok?" Rachel asked. The group looked at her like she was crazy.

"No Berry I am not ok. My brother just collapsed on stage and scared me half to death. Do you think I am ok?" Kurt said in his ice-bitch-diva voice the guys of New Direction backed up and put their hands in front of them. The Warblers looked at them like they were crazy.

Finn saw the looks and started to chuckle making the attention go to him. "Warblers meet Ice-Bitch-Diva Kurt. The reason the guys are guarding there jewels is cause the last time we heard that voice he made a guy a soprano for a week." The Warblers look at Kurt in a new light.

"Finn. Eat. Now." Kurt said not looking away from Rachel.

"Yes Sir." Finn said before going back to finishing the sandwich.

"Sam, I know you won't lie to me. What happened that my brother would forget to eat?" Kurt said his voice a little softer as he looked at the blonde.

"Quinn and Rachel started fighting over him again and he has been trying to stop it. He also has a bruise on his face from when he stepped in between them this morning. Brittney and Santana helped him cover it up." Sam said walking over and standing next to Kurt. They hear three whimpers in the room one from Quinn and Rachel was expected. But the one from Finn was not. Kurt looked at his brother who had a hand on his right cheek.

"That's not all is it Finn." Kurt asked walking over to his bag and pulling a couple wipes out. Finn shook his head. Food all but forgotten, he pulled his shirt from his pants and pulled it to show the room his bruised side. There were gasps threw out the room.

"Quinn was going to hit Rachel so I stepped in between them and got hit then Rachel pushed me away and went after Quinn." Finn said as Mr. Shue ran and got some ice and Kurt cleaned off his face. For the room to see was a slowly forming bruising that covered his right cheek.

"Blaine can you do me a big favor and grab my phone from my bag please. Puck, Trent I need both of you to watch Berry and Fabray. Wes sorry about all the drama right now, I thought when I left I would not have to be in the middle of this stuff again." Kurt said as he helped Finn with his shirt. He made Finn lay back on the couch and grabbed the Ice pack Mr. Shue just came in with.

"It is ok Kurt. We don't mind, do we guys?" He asked the rest of the Warblers who all said no. Kurt smiled and finished helping Finn get conferrable

"Thanks, and sorry if I scare you or make you un-easy with what I do next." He was facing The Warblers when he said this so he did not see Rachel and Quinn pale and start shaking. The rest of New Direction backed away from the two Drama Queens. Puck grabbed Trent by the arm and dragged him over to Finn.

"Shit, Ice Queen is about to show her face. Man I am glad I'm not them right now." Puck said to the rest of the group that did not know what was going on.

"Did you just call Kurt a girl?" Thad asked a little rage in his voice the group looked at Puck when he chuckled.

"Trust me he know I call him that. I'm the only one he does not bitch at when I call him princess." Was all he said because Kurt started talking.

"Now, you two have pissed me of for the last time. Rachel I will start with you. You broke up with Finn so you can date Jesse St. James, who turned out to be a spy and egged you. Then you get back with him only to brake up again when he told you he slept with Santana when you were not dating, so you make out with Puck to get back at him. You get together and brake up with him more times than I can count. Not to mention that you don't even treat him right. You are so selfish it is not even funny. If you don't get a solo you threaten to quite or throw a tantrum till you get your way. Mr. Shue can't even try to give someone else one and has tried but because of you and all the drama you cause he just gave up trying." Kurt said to the cry girl and he did not even care. When he turned to Quinn he saw her smirking.

"Don't pull that face Miss. Baby Gate. You cheated on Finn with Puck and got yourself pregnant then told Finn it was his and he believed you. You lied to both of them for month, and when they found out you lie and what happened it ruined their friendship they had since they were kids. And then you give Beth away without even letting Noah know, one minute he is hold his daughter the next she is snatched away. Then all you cared about was being popular again and trying to get back on the Cheerios. You date guys that you think will make you more popular but it just makes you look like a slut. You know Shelby has been talking to me about what would happen with Beth if she ever got hurt. You know what I have been telling her for the past couple months?" Quinn shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks. "I told her that yeah Noah has done stupid stuff in the past but he has been doing his best to turn his life around. He has been trying to keep me from being bullied before I transferred. While all you have been doing was making drama same as Rachel. We both agreed that Beth would be better off with Noah not you. All you want is to be head cheerio and date the quarterback." He fished telling off the two girls. He felt a pair of arms around his waist, and leaned back to see Noah Puckerman crying.

"Shelby really said that. You really said that?" He asked the pale teen in his arms

"Yeah she is thinking about moving back to Lima so you can see a Beth more. Now let go Noah so I can check on my brother." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thank you Princess. Thank you." Puck gave one more squeeze and let him go. Mr. Shue took his place with Noah who was crying on his shoulder.

"You feeling better Finn or do you need more food. I think I can ask one of the girls to get more." Kurt said as sat on the edge of the coach at Finn hip.

"No bro I'm ok, I and Trent have just been talking about this and he has been telling me what happens when I miss eating more than I did today. Sorry for scaring you." Finn said as he pulled Kurt down into a hug. Kurt latched on to his brother and would not let go when Finn felt tears on his neck he moved over and made room for Kurt to lay down with him.

"I was so scared that I would have to repeat what happened with my dad. I thought you were going to be in a coma to. What would I do if that happened Finn? You're my brother I would do anything for you so please start taking care of yourself." Kurt pulled back to look Finn in the eye.

"I will Kurt I promise. I'm sorry I made you worry little brother." Finn said and he leaned down and kissed Kurt on his forehead.

"I'm older then you Finn." Kurt said with a small smile.

"But I'm taller." With that both brothers laughed.

"Ok guys, I hate to do this but dose Finn need to go to the Hospital? If not I need to go let the judges know." Mr. Shue asked. The two Glee clubs looked at each other than Kurt.

"No Mr. Shue I think we're good between me and Trent if he will help we got Finn." Trent nodded his head. With that he left to talk to the judges. Finn sat up with Pucks help and the two started talking.

"Kurtie are their anymore Dolphins in your club besides you and Blaine?" Brittney asked to the laughter of New Direction and the confusion of The Warblers. Kurt just smiled and stood up to walk off to where Brittney was standing with Santana, and hugged her.

"I miss you BritBrit. But what did I say about asking that question." He asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"That if they are a dolphin they can tell me cause you don't out people." Brittney said after a minute of thought.

"That is right." He said then looked at the Warblers. "She is asking if anyone besides me and Blaine are gay. She thinks dolphins are just gay sharks." He told his friends.

"Are any of you also dolphins? My Kurtie needs more dolphin friends." Brittney asked the group. They all looked at her and nodded. Jeff, Nick Thad, Trent and Flint all raised their hands. Brittney started clapping and jumping up and down.

"Yeah now Kurtie won't be the only dolphin in is Glee club anymore." With that she turned around and started talking to Santana. Kurt just shook his head.

"Kurt, what did she mean that you needed more dolphin friends and the only one in your club?" Thad asked as he came to stand next to him. Kurt leaned into Thad as he answered.

"I was the only openly gay kid at Mickenly so I got bullied the most. In my freshmen year Finn and Noah was two of my bullies till they both joined Glee and they stop but others took their place. The worst Finn and Puck did was dumpster dives and locker checks, when they did that it did not hurt but when they stopped the Puckheads and other neandutas at the school took over. I got hurt more slurs on my locker, slushies' in the face, and so much more. Since I was the gay kid I got it worse than anyone else in Glee and the other losers at the school. I was also the only gay kid in Glee." Kurt told them with tears in his eyes. Finn and Puck looked at the floor when they were reminded what they use to do. Kurt just smiled at them.

"I can't belive that you had to go thru that." Nick said from Jeff's arms.

"It sucked but belive it or not I got a new brother from all the stuff I've been thru plus I have you guys now to." Kurt said with a laugh as Puck walked over grabbed Kurt and put him in between him and Finn.

"Not just one new brother, you have to deal with me and Puck." Finn said with his arm around Kurt same as Puck.

"That right princess. You aren't getting rid of me that easily. Plus who else will make sure any boyfriend you get will take care of you." Puck said with a smile on his face. Kurt looked at Thad who nodded his head.

"Ok fine two new brothers. Plus I think Thad has done a good job of taking care of me so far." Kurt said surprising the room. He got up walk to Thad and kissed him in full view of the room. It was silent of a second then all the cheering started. They pulled away from each other and smile at their friend.

"Dude, when did that happened?" Sam asked.

"Belive it or not. About five weeks ago, we wanted to keep it to are self's for a while." Thad said with a smile on his face.

"Thad is that way you have been happier lately?" Wes asked.

"Yeah I have been having some problems with my parents. So Kurt started helping me out with them about two month and a half ago. Since then we have been talking and one thing led to another and we started dating." Thad finished. Kurt pulled him into another quick kiss.

"I asked if we can keep it to are self's. I just wanted to have this one thing to myself. Plus I know I'm safe at Dalton does not mean I am anywhere in Lima." Kurt told the room.

"Kurt is this why you have been depressed a little on the weekend at home for the past two months?" Finn asked from his spot leaning agents Puck who had an arm around his waist.

"Yeah I did not want to leave Thad but I know I had to get home to see dad or he would show up." Kurt looked at his brother and smiled.

"Bring him home this coming weekend I will make sure Burt dose not scare him away." Finn told Kurt as he started to stand up with Pucks help. Kurt looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Ok guys we need to get back on stage the Judges need to talk with use." Mr. Schue said to the two Glee Clubs. Kurt and Thad walked over and stood on one side of Finn with Puck and Trent on the other, The Warbler and New Directions following them out to the stage. When they walked on stage they got a standing ovation from the crowd and Judges. They all looked confused till everyone sat down but the Judges.

"First I would like to say we are glad Mr. Hudson that you are ok. Second we need to know how two brothers go to two different school and last names."

"Umm I transferred because my life was threated and my friends could do nothing without getting in trouble them self's the guy was expelled but the school board over ruled them because there was no proof, just the words of the Gay Glee club member over a Football player." Kurt told the Judges and audience, they looked at each other than the group on stage they were all in one big group but they saw people hugs their boyfriends or girlfriends straight and same. Thad pulled Kurt into his arms and held him so he would not start crying, Finn looked like someone kicked his puppy, and all of New Direction had sad smiles on their faces.

"We are brothers because my mom married Kurt's dad. We got the choice of keeping are names as they were or hyphenating them. Me and Kurt both decided to keep them. It suck that he does not go to McKinley anymore but as long as he is safe we can deal. Plus are last song described us. It was for Kurt and are other Friend Matt who also transferred because of the bullies." Finn told the room. Mike nodded his head thinking about his best friend.

"We miss are dolphin but as long as he is keep safe we are happy." Brittney said from next to Santana.

"Plus Kurt has changed up the Warblers since he has been with us." Wes told them and smiled as Kurt blushed thru his tears.

"It's because of Kurt that we Warblers are closer than ever now. Instead of a group of friends we became a family. I think the same could be said for New Directions." David said and the group nodded their heads.

"Yeah we could never have been this close without are Princess." Noah said and picked Kurt up into his arms and turned him around, they al laughed at the look on Kurt's face.

"Put me down you Noah." Kurt yelled.

"Never." Puck cried and put Kurt on his shoulders. Flint and Trent went behind Puck and grabbed Kurt around his waist and put him on their shoulders.

"Come on guys put Kurt down." Mr. Schue said with a smile on his face. The group looked at him and nodded their, as soon as Kurt was down he ran behind Thad and stuck is tongue out at the group. The room saw he was not crying anymore.

"Yes it worked. He's not crying anymore." Flint yelled out. Trent went up to Puck and gave him a high-five.

"It seems to me that you all banded together to safe one young man. We talked it over and even the adeuce agree that we can't decide which of you guys are going to New York for Nationals." The Judges said as the group calmed down and waited. The Judges smiled and walked up to the stage.

"That is why you both tied and are both going." The Warblers and New Directions heard and started screaming and hugging each other, Kurt ended up in the middle of the giant group hug.


End file.
